


Here's What We'll Do

by MrRhapsodist



Series: Little to Me [2]
Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Bedwetting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Diapers, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRhapsodist/pseuds/MrRhapsodist
Summary: The day after an emotional struggle and a few stained bedsheets, Jen lays down her new proposal for Judy staying on.





	Here's What We'll Do

“We need to talk about our laundry problem.”

Jen waited for her housemate to finish with the pancakes. She stood in the kitchen—in _her_ kitchen, because the house was in _her_ name, obviously—with her arms folded across her chest. Foot tapping as she listened for the neighbor’s minivan pulling up outside. At least her boys wouldn’t be late to school. They could rely on their friend Cody’s mom for a ride, even though they went to different schools at different grades.

Everything outside her house? Yeah, going just fine.

Inside? Well, that remained to be seen.

Judy turned around with a sheepish grin. She raised her spatula, gesturing to the stack of fluffy pancakes she’d added to a large plate. “Can’t it wait until after you eat? You can’t skip the most important meal!”

“Judy...”

“It’s okay.” Judy made a complex gesture with her fingers, wiping them across her forehead. “It’s fine. Push the bad energy out, let the good waves in. We realign, okay?”

“I don’t...” Jen pressed a hand to her temples. “Let’s not go down the chakra rabbit hole. I’d like to have a normal conversation here.”

All she got back from Judy was a solemn nod.

They took up their seats at the dining table, as Judy served up the pancakes and syrup. Jen reached for the coffee and added all the cream and sugar she could handle that morning. Which, it turned out, was a _lot._ Judy eyed her with concern from across the table.

“Sorry,” said Jen. “Not really myself right now.”

“It’s okay—” Judy snapped her mouth shut. “I mean, uh, sure. Whatever...”

Jen snorted. “See? You’re getting there on the apologies.”

“Mm.” Judy ducked her head, spearing a massive slice of pancake and stuffing it into her mouth. “Mmph. Mmm-hmm mwah-mwah-mwah?”

“What the actual hell?”

Judy swallowed her mouthful and sighed. “So... you wanted to talk about the laundry?”

Jen nodded, hands wrapped around her coffee mug. “Yeah, it’s not great. Waking up with you isn’t a bad thing, but...” She winced as she took a sip, still tasting the bitter flavor behind so much creamer. “But, let’s be real here. You’re going through something, and I don’t know _what_ it is? But I do know that it’s turning you into a fire hose whenever you fall asleep. Exhibit A is _your_ sheets in the guesthouse, and Exhibit B is _my_ sheets at six this morning.”

A huge blush exploded across Judy’s face, and she turned away. Jen felt awful for causing it, but she couldn’t stop herself. Not when she was simmering below the surface.

“I’m not mad at _you,_ ” she insisted. “I’m upset about the situation, and I wanna help. Whatever it takes.” Jen paused. She tried to offer a smile. “And, hey, last night’s offer is still on the table.”

“Last night...” Judy frowned. “You weren’t kidding?”

“You need _something,_ Judy. I dunno, maybe this’ll help?” Jen shrugged. “Or maybe it won’t, and somehow I’ll fuck things up even more for you. But at least it’s something to try, right?”

That innocent, confused look on Judy’s face made Jen feel a little better about her morning. Try as she might—and, boy, did she try—her new best friend wasn’t the best at being an adult. She had a child-like air, which made her a hit among actual kids and the old folks she oversaw at the retirement community. Her low-key stress about her inability to have her own children had been building ever since the Steve drama from months earlier, culminating in a breakdown and _two_ wet beds.

So why not offer a little help? Judy had been a huge help after everything with Ted, even with all the guilt-slinging and deception that nearly drove them apart. Jen looked across the breakfast table. She saw Judy’s shoulders slump, and she wanted to give her a hug.

Instead, she sipped at her coffee, gauging her reaction.

“Look,” Judy finally said, “can we, like, _not_ talk about this until later?” She reached and picked up her phone, pointing the time display on the screen. “I’ve got to get to my shift in a while.”

Jen nodded. “Okay. But, seriously, let’s talk about this tonight, all right?”

Judy looked scared. Genuinely afraid, only for a moment, as her eyes widened.

But she nodded back, and within minutes, she was cleaning up dishes and racing for the door. Jen watched her go, savoring her coffee. Chris wouldn’t need her for another hour thanks to a recent drop in the local housing market. They had Mr. and Mrs. Tanner coming by at noon, and plenty of Zillow listings to update.

Which gave Jen a little time for some early morning shopping.

* * *

At dinnertime, the boys were ragging on each other about school. Or, rather, Charlie was ragging on Henry about his “playtime,” which Jen admittedly found funny, but still mean.

She glanced over at the empty chair beside her. Judy had texted her at work. Staying late, she’d said, so that she could help a few of the senior residents with some art therapy mumbo-jumbo. Jen said it’d be fine, but deep down, she had her doubts. They’d agreed to have a little chat until later, so this delay wasn’t out of character.

 _On the other hand,_ Jen thought, taking another sip of wine, _Judy literally suffers when she lies._

After dinner, and scouring through a literal pile of dishes in the sink, Jen heard footsteps outside. The front door opened, and she leaned back in time to spot Judy creeping inside.

“Hey there, stranger!” Jen called out.

Wincing, Judy spun around. Their eyes met across the hallway. Jen took the time to wipe her hands, sizing up her friend. Her friend, her houseguest, and her occasional sleeping buddy—but not, like, in _that_ way. In the platonic sense.

“Um...” Judy glanced around, as if terrified that one of the boys was going to be eavesdropping. She tiptoed closer to the kitchen. Her eyes glanced up at Jen. Judy hesitated before finally setting her purse down on the counter and taking a seat at the dining table. She clasped her hands together, looking every bit the child caught red-handed.

“You hungry?” Jen cast a knowing smirk. “We got lasagna leftovers in the fridge.”

“I, um, already ate?” Judy nodded. “Grabbed a sandwich at this place on Irvine. Delish.”

“Well, good for you.” Setting down her dish towel, Jen went over and pulled up a chair. She took her spot next to—and mostly facing—Judy, her smile wider than usual. As if the poor girl didn’t look anxious enough.

No one said a word for several seconds.

“I gave our laundry problem some thought,” Jen said. “How about you?”

“Yeah...” Judy ducked her head. “Yeah, I, uh, thought about it.” She grinned sheepishly. “On, like, my _third_ trip to the bathroom this morning.”

“Oh, honey...”

“I know, right?”

Jen could see the wheels spinning in Judy’s head. The way she wanted to blame herself, to make everything _her_ fault. But she’d fallen on that sword too many times already. Jen didn’t wait for permission. She half-yanked Judy out of her chair and into her arms, rubbing her back and digging her fingers into her shoulders. Judy let out a tiny whimper, but it might as well have been a way of saying “Thank you.”

Letting go, Jen looked her friend in the eye.

“Let’s go upstairs,” she said. “I’ve got something to show you.”

* * *

Upstairs, in the main bedroom, was a shiny blue plastic package sitting on top of Jen’s queen-size bed. She almost laughed when she saw the panic in Judy’s eyes, but she wasn’t ready for the way that her friend sat down and read the packaging.

“‘Cloud Comfort,’” Judy read. She blinked. “Wow, and they’re ‘ _maximum_ absorbency,’ too?”

“Yeah, well, better safe than sorry...” Jen awkwardly coughed into one hand. “I mean, if it helps, you can think of them as ‘briefs’ or ‘underwear,’ so—”

“Jen.” Judy lifted her gaze in an incredulous glare. “I _work_ at a retirement home. I know a diaper when I see one.”

“Right. Um, sorry.” Jen sighed. “Look, if you’re not comfortable with it, I mean, we can—”

“It’s okay, I think.” From where she sat, Judy’s expression looked thoughtful. Not as scared as when she’d snuck in the front door. She turned the package of diapers over in her hands. “I mean, better safe than sorry, right?”

Jen smiled. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Okay...” Judy rubbed her hands together. “Okay, so this is good. This is, like, the new routine?”

“It can be.” Closing the door behind her, Jen crossed the room and took a seat on the bed. “We don’t know, by the way, how long this whole bladder issue’s gonna be a thing. Maybe it’s only for a few nights?”

“Maybe.” Judy shrugged. “Maybe not.”

Jen frowned. “Maybe not. What, has _this_ happened before?”

Judy said nothing for a long time, but her silence told Jen everything. When she scooted over, Judy’s face went tight, and Jen sensed more tears coming. She wrapped her friend into another hug, and she shushed her while Judy wept into her hands. After so many weeks, doing this felt like second nature. Jen could count on both hands the number of totally peaceful nights they’d had ever since she let Judy back into her life. Even in the room, she could still feel something like the ghosts of Ted and Steve hovering nearby. Waiting for a sign of weakness to pounce on.

 _Fuck off, you two,_ Jen thought with a stern glare to the ceiling.

And for the moment, she believed that they did just that.

As Judy regained her balance, Jen stroked her hair. “I know this is hard, Judy. I won’t lie. But, whatever you’re going through, just...” She reached down to pat her hand. “Just know I’m here for you. Right in the thick of it.”

“I make such stupid choices, though,” Judy insisted, sniffling.

“No, you don’t.” Jen hugged her again. “You’re sweet, and the world fucking _isn’t._ That’s the only thing I’m sure of anymore.”

Judy sighed and leaned into her. “You’re the best, Jen. A real damn hero.”

“Don’t you forget it,” said Jen, laughing a little.

They were both laughing as they got ready for an early night in. Getting undressed and putting on their sleep clothes, taking turns in the bathroom, and letting Judy spritz a little lavender oil around the room. These were the rituals they could rely on. Jen had hated the lavender at first, and she’d insisted that it stay in the guesthouse. But when she slept through one night and woke up without a slight headache, she couldn’t argue with Judy anymore.

Before she could turn out the lights, Jen stopped Judy and took her by the hand. Their eyes met, and Jen fought back a stab of guilt for being so controlling.

“Listen,” she said. “About those...” With a tilt of her head, she gestured to the package of adult diapers on the bed. “Are you gonna need any help?”

Judy hesitated. “Uh... yes?”

“Well, you’re in luck.” Jen cracked a wry grin. “Because this will make you officially the _third_ person in this household whose diaper I’ve changed.”

Judy giggled, and Jen reached out to poke at her dimples. That made her giggle harder. Jen found her oddly docile as she led Judy back to the bed and helped her lie on her back.

It’d been at least a few years since she had to do this for her son Henry. Not to mention Jen had never worked with diapers that were quite so large. Thank God that there were instructions on the package. But as she slid the crinkling garment underneath Judy, Jen found it hard not to picture the cute little girl that Judy had tried so hard to have for so many years. She blushed as hard as Judy did, but she put on her best smile. It was easier to think of her boys when they were little, so small and sweet—even if some of their bigger messes had haunted her dreams for weeks. Judy, at least, was more cooperative than an actual baby. She smiled and blushed as Jen went to work, taping the thing into place around her hips.

“And there we go!” Jen announced. She leaned over Judy, hands clasped together. “How’s it feel?”

“Hmm.” Judy gave her new underwear a poke. “Kinda thick? Like, I got wrapped up in the world’s biggest maxi pad.”

“Hey, you could’ve said no.”

“Nah.” Judy wiggled around a little, eyes lighting up at the rustling of her new diaper. “It’s cute!”

Jen stared at her for a moment. Then she grinned. “Yeah, it kinda is.”

She went to go turn out the lights herself, but Judy suddenly stood with a crinkle and intercepted her. Jen felt the other woman’s arm slip around her waist, pulling her back for a fierce hug from behind, her head resting on Jen’s shoulder as she let out an adorable sigh.

“Thanks, Mommy,” she whispered.

Something broke inside Jen. Not like with Ted, or with all the secrets that came out. Her heart broke in half, and she turned to hold Judy close. For a moment, she forgot all about the lies and the hardships and the battle with Steve. She forgot about Judy the adult friend, and she saw Judy the lost and lonely girl.

A moment passed between them.

Then Jen kissed her.

Not on the cheek, like she did with the boys. This was a full-on kiss. A grownup kiss.

Judy sighed and leaned into her friend, clad in nothing but a T-shirt and diaper like it was the most normal thing in the world. “God, look at us. We’re quite the mess, huh?”

“I’m the queen of the messy life,” Jen replied. She laughed and kissed Judy again. “That’s why I have you in it.”

“Damn right...”

“Okay, messy girl. Time for bed.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Judy said with a giggle.

For safety’s sake, Jen helped her slip into a pair of sweatpants. She put on her own and curled up under the sheets with Judy, not minding the occasional rustle she heard from beneath. As Judy nuzzled into her chest, Jen wondered if there was even a name for this kind of weird dynamic. This thing where you had a friend, and she lived in your home, cooked dinner, and wore diapers to bed while she called you “Mommy.” Even stringing those thoughts together made Jen roll her eyes, but she stopped when she saw the content little smile Judy wore.

“Comfy?” Jen asked.

“Like nothing else,” said Judy. She leaned up and kissed Jen on the cheek. “You’re the best, Jen. I’m gonna, like, swear a blood oath to protect you for all this.”

“Okay, well, you sound like you’ve been playing one of Charlie’s games too many times.”

“I mean...” Judy grinned in the darkness. “Yeah, that’s not _un_ true...?”

“Silly girl.” Jen booped her on the nose, and Judy giggled. “My sweet, silly girl.”


End file.
